


Монстр

by bfcure



Category: Mylène Farmer - Freeform, The Farmer Project (video)
Genre: Animal Abuse, Animal Experimentation mentioned, Animal Rescue, Drama, Gen, Happy Ending, Human Experimentation, Multi, Mylène Farmer's Character is extraterrestrial, Or should I say clipfic?, Secret Bases, Songfic
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-15
Updated: 2020-10-15
Packaged: 2021-03-09 05:48:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 364
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27029869
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bfcure/pseuds/bfcure
Summary: Героиня Милен Фармер — не с этой планеты. Кто она, монстр или просто девушка с необычными способностями?
Relationships: Unnamed Character/Unnamed Character





	Монстр

**Author's Note:**

> 15-ти минутная корометражка «The Farmer Project» — это два клипа, «Dégénération» и «Si j'avais au moins...», связанные общим сюжетом. Первая песня по видеоряду похожа на гибрид «Пятого элемента» и «Парфюмера», вторая — трогательная баллада, под которую героиня Милен исцеляет и выпускает на свободу животных, над которыми проводили жестокие эксперименты.
> 
> Написано для Горетобера 15.10.2020 — Монстр/превращение в монстра

Она надеялась: люди ей помогут. Проявят сострадание к путнице, заблудившейся в звёздном пространстве. Она ошиблась.

Машина остановилась вовсе не для того, чтобы её подобрать. Мужчины в униформе светили ярким фонарём в глаза, кричали что-то угрожающее. Она не удивилась, когда следом наступила мгла.

Первым восстановился слух. Над ухом что-то равномерно гудело. Женский голос произнёс:

— Вивисекция необходима для наших исследований, я понимаю. Но мы делаем это с животными, а не с людьми!

— Ты думаешь, перед тобой человек? — в мужском голосе звучала усмешка. — Взгляни на анализы крови! Или на ладони. У людей не бывает… подобных штук.

— Ты хочешь сказать…

— Перед нами неизвестное существо, предположительно внеземного происхождения. Или, если коротко, монстр. Наша задача — узнать, что внутри. Ясно?

— Более чем. Хотя замечу, что мне это не нравится.

— Придётся смириться, доктор Мартел. Знаешь, сколько желающих занять твоё место в проекте? Я бы не хотел искать тебе замену.

— Объект приходит в себя! — воскликнул второй мужчина.

«Объект — это я», — поняла она и отрыл глаза.

От насторожённых, враждебных взглядов мужчин и женщин в униформах, докторских халатах и деловых костюмах хотелось спрятаться.

И бинты по мысленной команде обвили её тело, прикрыв грудь и бёдра.

С ладоней брызнул полупрозрачный голубой свет. Стеклянный «аквариум», в котором она лежала, похожий на гроб, рассыпался на осколки.

Она с удовольствием встала. Свет поделился на тонкие нити-тентакли и потянулся к окружившим её людям.

«Она читает наши мысли!»

«Она нас контролирует!»

Удивительно. Кроме страха и ненависти, ими владели более низменные желания. Стыдные, грязные, тщательно скрываемые в глубинах разума.

Она взмахнула руками, подталкивая разные пары друг к другу.

«Да, целуйтесь, срывайте с друг друга одежду; вас это не спасёт: похоть — плохая замена любви».

Она вышла в коридор, отсекая от себя томные стоны и вздохи. Соседняя дверь открылась неслышно. Свет здесь был приглушённый, в тревожных красных тонах.

Мыши, совы, голубки, рысята, змея, трехмесячный котёнок — все они страдали, умирали от ран и ни на что не надеялись.

Она прикоснулась к каждому из них, неся исцеление и нежность. Раны затягивались, выбритые тела вновь обрастали шестью и перьями.

«Ну и кто теперь монстр?» — думала она, не спеша продвигаясь к выходу навстречу небу и солнцу.

Земля была не готова принять её дар.

Что ж, она продолжит своё путешествие.

Кто-то же должен оказаться достоин безусловной и абсолютной любви.


End file.
